I'll Be Waiting
by clouded skies
Summary: Just dump her off! She’s not a trash! I know I don’t love her but we are arranged! I… They… And I’m beginning to like her! Sasunaru and OCNaruto[Chap 5 up!]
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto…

Talking "blah"

Thoughts _'blah'_

Kyuubi **"blah"**

Flashback _blah_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I'LL BE WAITING

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto was walking down alone in one of the abandoned streets of Konoha lost in his thoughts when he accidentally passed by the Uchiha manor. H e was avoiding it like hell from all those years.

"Eight years, eight long years had already gone by with out you by my side" he said. He stopped by to get a glimpse of it for awhile and reflect on his thoughts.

"**Kit, stop your dramatic monologue and go on with your lif-"**

'_Why do you care anyways? He promised to come back to me after he get his power and is intentions of killing Orochimaru and his brother,' _

"**Eight years? Did you ever see him or even his shadow in the dark? Did you feel his presence within you? Are you sure that he still love you? " **

'_Well no but-' _

"**There, you said it yourself so why don't you try to forget him?"**

'_I've tried but he is just stuck in my mind' _Kyuubi sighed.

"**You know I really pity you right? Well also myself,"**

'_What?'_

"**Kit, I'm really amazed by your naïveness,"** Kyuubi slightly chuckled. Naruto on the other hand was really beginning to be pissed off.

'_Will you shut up! Acting as you cared doesn't suit you and get straight to the point,'_

"**. . . "**

'_Well?' _Naruto said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"**I pity myself 'cause if I would be sealed to a human, why would it have to be you? I think this is too much for a punishment and damn that Yondaime Hokage of yours! Also, I'm just worried about you really! I'm afraid you would easily die of depression,"**

Naruto didn't respond and continued to walk toward the Uchiha manor. He groped his pockets for his key chain which consists of his keys to his apartment and the keys of his best friend/rival/love's house. He opened the padlock at the large gate in front of him. Naruto sighed when he heard the gates open.

"The gate is beginning to be creepy,"

As he slowly walked towards the mansion, certain memories of himself with the Uchiha heir came flashing through his mind again.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Sasuke-teme wait for me!" Naruto said while running to his koi panting and whining about something._

"_Hurry up dobe! You wouldn't get any further if you keep whining!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto on the other hand, stop dead on his tracks. Sasuke noticed this and began walking back._

"_Naruto… Dai-daijoubu?" Sasuke asked and also stuttered and at this point, Naruto fainted. Sasuke saw this and rushed to his lover's side. _

"_Naruto! Wake up!" He said as he hugged him closer. He was really worried about his koi and now on the sentimental mode when he heard Naruto's soft chuckle._

'_Leave it to Naruto to ruin the moment,'_

"_Hahahaha! SASUKE! I didn't know you have the word 'DAIJOUBU' in your dictionary," he related between his chuckles now a laugh._

"_Sh-Shut up!" Sasuke stuttered but to no avail, Naruto just continued with his laughing business. _

"_SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. DOBE!" Sasuke narrated as if talking to a five year old child._

"_What would you do? Kiss me? HAH! That's not even possible," Naruto smirked._

"_You want to know?" Now it's Sasuke's turn to smirk to a scowling Naruto as he leaned toward the blonde to close the gap between them. _

"_Eh? What are you planning to do? Eh? Eh-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's soft lips. Then it registered to his oh so innocent mind that Sasuke is actually kissing him._

-End Flashback-

Naruto winced at the memories.

"Why? Why did you have to leave? We were so happy back then aren't we?" He questioned himself.

He was about to unlock the door when he mentally heard faint screams.

'_Help! Help! Call other ANBU we can't hold the sound nins much lo-AAAHHH!'_

'_No! We need help here! We're running out of ANBU! Seek Hokage-sama!'_

'_What's going on here?' entered Kakashi's voice._

'_The gang of the sou-'_

The conversation was cut off then all he could hear is clashing of metal weapons and screams.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

A yellow blur could be seen leaping from building to building in an amazing speed heading for the Eastern gate of Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened? Who's attacking? Where is it?" Naruto blurted out to his former sensei that is currently in a fighting stance and dodging weapons that are thrown at him.

"Well as you could see, I am fighting and dodging at the same time," he manage to say.

"The hell sensei! I am not blind!" He shouted as he too began dodging some weapons.

They manage to knock all the enemies in their part and whacked some more asses in sight. After a long series of dodging and kicking, one of the ANBU members came up to Kakashi and whispered something. Naruto raised a brow in the scene suspiciously. He eyed the ANBU member's retreating figure that was near Kakashi just a second ago.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what did that fucking ANBU told you?" he hissed.

"Ah… Hehehe… You know… Um, business I think?" his former sensei lied.

"WTF! I haven't given any orders yet so spit it out! Are you forgetting that I'm the Roku-"

"Save it dobe," came a voice behind him.

Naruto froze, 'Who the heck called me dobe? No one can call me except… Unless…'

"**Cut the crap out kit and why don't you face _him_?"**

"_Is it really him?"_

"**Of course you idiot!"**

"_Are you sure?"_

"**One more sign of stupidity and I'll kill him so you'll never doubt it could be him"**

"_Really? How could you do that?"  
_

Then Naruto mentally heard someone banging its head off.

'_Weird,'_ he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Naruto turned around and came face to face with his koi.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Yeah it's me dobe,"

'Wow he changed a lot' the both thought.

"Ahem! I think I should go… Ja!" and with a puff of smoke their former sensei's gone.

Taking this as a cue, Naruto was about to jump into Sasuke for a warm embrace when he heard a shout from a distance.

"NARU-CHAN!"

'_Oh crap, crap, crap, crap!_' Naruto shut his eyes and thought frantically then he felt someone latched to him and someone burning holes in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke glaring at him with the who-the-fuck-is-she-and-just-wait-she'll-be-dead-later expression and Haruno Akemi hugging his right arm.

"Sooo Naru-chan," she glanced at Sasuke.

"Who is this guy? Is he your best friend? He does look like a girl," Naruto tried to hid his smile and suppress his laughter.

Sasuke on the other hand, is observing the girl hugging his love's arm.

'_Hmm… She looks like Sakura but with blonde hair and her dress is just like Sakura's but only with the color light blue. What's his relation with Naruto anyway?'_ He snapped back to his senses when he heard Naruto talk.

"Uh… Sasuke this is Haruno Akemi the cousin of Sakura," he heard Naruto explain.

'_So that explains it,_' Sasuke mentally thwack himself in the head. He saw the girl tug a strand of Naruto's hair.

"What? What do you want Mi-chan?" Sasuke saw Naruto ask the girl and smile to her serenely.

'_The fuck? Mi-chan? Is he insane? I thought I'm the only one?' _

"Naru-chan please tell me who he is and tell him our relationship," he heard the girl then saw her pouted and heard Naruto respond.

"Okay, Mi-chan this is Uchiha Sasuke my best friend and," he turned to him.

"Sasuke this is my…"

"Say it Naru-chan!"

"_Fiancée_,"

That's the last straw. Sasuke's world came crashing down to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: this is supposedlya one-shot only but I changed my mind. Anyweiz this is my first fic so pls r&r… discriminations r welcome cause I could also use that to make l8r chappies gr8r than this one thnks!

xoxFallingAngelxox


	2. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Wish I could…

Talking "blah"  
Thoughts _'blah'  
_Kyuubi **"blah"  
**Flashback _blah_

* * *

I'LL BE WAITING

* * *

"Hey… You seem so dazed teme, daijoubu?" Naruto said while waving a hand in front of Sasuke with pure concern. This action made Sasuke throw back to reality. 

"Huh? Ah yeah! I…" Sasuke trailed off.

"You what Sasuke-san?" Akemi interrupted.

The said boy turned to her and said, "You know, I spaced out for a while…"

"I think you're too out of character ko-teme, you bastard! Naruto blurted out with a faint blush spreading across his face.

Luckily, his fiancée didn't saw it 'cause she's too busy minding her hair.

"**Kit, watch your words carefully. You don't want to be brutally murdered by your own fiancée, don't you?"**

"_Shut up!"_ He mentally shouted and automatically, the voice slowly faded.

Unluckily, the demon fox zipped up but Sasuke saw his blush and noticed his mistake and mentally smirked.

'_So… His tongue almost slipped saying the word 'koi'. Ha! I still have a chance. If only I could get rid of his fucking fiancée' _Sasuke thought.

"Say dobe, isn't teme and bastard the same? And for a friendly tip, watch your words if you don't want to be brutally murdered by someone," Now Sasuke is really smirking and Naruto visibly cringed then blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh my God! Are you ok? You're red… Let's go home and I'll take care of you,' Akemi said sweetly then turned to Sasuke.

"I hope _you_ don't mind," she said with a hint of threat in her words and started to drag away he fiancé who was still busy blushing.

'_I knew it their both naïve and… She's nuts just like her cousin, Sakura…'_ Sasuke murmured then sighed.

* * *

In another part of Konoha… 

"Ino-pig! Come out! We have to ta-ACHOO! Ahem, excuse me… INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted in front of her best friend's own apartment.

"Nani?" a question asked after the door burst open. "Oh, it's only you Sakura-big forehead,"

"I. Don't. Have. A. Big. Forehead! Pig!" came a furious reply.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?"

"Oh yeah… First would you let me in?"

"Suurree… Forehead girl," Ino said as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

At the Hokage's office… 

Naruto was currently working in his desk with a stack of paper in front of him while his fiancée just kept on walking back and forth with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Um… Mi-chan, would you mind stop pacing around? It's distracting me," Naruto said gazing at his wife-to-be who froze then stared at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong," he added.

"Oh no, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was just, you know, thinking about something," she replied as she sat down the office's own sofa. Naruto suddenly became interested at the topic that was brought up

"Ne Mi-chan, would you mind telling me what are you thinking about?" he teased. She tensed and faked a laugh.

"Hehehe… I don't think that would be a good idea,"

"Aww… Please? I really want to know," he pleaded while doing his mastered cute, puppy-like face while pouting.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love it when you pout like that. It makes me want to kiss you" she said and succeeded to change the topic.

"Nah-uh,"

"Yes-uh, please?" she said then copied Naruto's pout.

"Shit! You're so cute… Can't resist," He cursed under his breath as he makes his way to Akemi.

For months after the Konoha council announced her as his fiancée and their incoming wedding, he had somehow grown an infatuation with this girl and realized this when he became over protective and sometimes feel jealousy whenever he saw some guys swooning over her. He was really relying on this infatuation for the chance of forgetting Sasuke. But now how could he forget him, if he is here again? How silly of him!

"Stop giggling," he demanded at the still giggling Akemi. She stood up to close the space within them to give Naruto the kiss.

* * *

"I think I should visit Naruto so I could have some private talk with him," Sasuke murmured as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

They are kissing for a while now when the door burst open. 

"Na-Naru-Naruto?

"Sa-Suke? Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" The couple is now madly blushing.

"Y-you, what are you _two_ doing?" a very pissed looking Uchiha hissed at the door with one eyebrow quirked up.

"Ehehehe… You know Sa-Sasuke-san we were… uh… we were just… we were practicing?" Akemi timidly covered up.

"Yeah! We were just doing this because of that!" Naruto added.

'_Kuso! Where were you when I need you! KYUUBI!' _Naruto mentally shouted. He heard a snicker getting louder and louder.

"**Hmm… I think you're in a bad situation kit, I guess it's my time to really shut up ne?"**

"_Nani? No don't, please help me out!"_he pleaded but to his luck no reply came.

"Practicing? For what? For your wedding day? Isn't it-" he trailed off when a question popped in his head. When would Naruto be marrying this girl?

"Err… When is your wedding day Naruto?"

"Well uh… Our wedding day would be a month from now but we haven't picked a specific date yet," Naruto consciously pronounced his word to avoid some double meanings.

"A month! You don't fully know each other yet and you'll be marrying one another in a month! Did you guys knocked your brains out!" Sasuke said chaotically.

"I… err… I still need to meet Tsunade-baachan so you guys could talk. You take care okay Naru-chan. Ja!" she said as she sent a flying kiss over her visibly nervous fiancé and before Naruto could protest the door was shut.

"That girl sure knows when to escape. I knew she's a good kunoichi," Naruto murmured.

"Nani? Are you saying something?"

"Ha-Hai! I said sit down first so we could talk seriously," the Hokage retorted as he gestured Sasuke to sit.

* * *

Back at Ino's house… 

"As I was saying, the Konoha council had set a a specific date for my cousin and Naruto-kun's wedding" Sakura explained.

"Yeah! You've been telling me that for a million times already! For kami's sake, will you just tell me the exact date?" Ino irritated said but with a lace of excitement.

"Nah! That left for you to find out! Now it's guessing time!" Sakura joked while giggling.

"But you know that if they get married the Yaoi Fangirls Club will finally come to an end," Ino replied as her face turned serious.

"Hai, but we should be still happy for Naruto and because of that, I'm now in no mood for guessing time. Anyway, the specific date is on the da-"

"SAKURA!"

"LEE!"

"SAKURA!"

"LEE!"

"Holy crap! What big eyebrows! Hahaha! Just joking! So Lee, for what fucking reason suddenly brought you here and interrupt our bonding?" Ino butted in ironically.

"Hey! Don't call my beautiful eyebrows like that!" He snapped back then turned to Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you this instant in her office at the Konoha hospital,"

"Oh okay, see you later pig!"

"Yeah, later walking forehead!" she replied to a smoke.

"Chikushou! I never knew the date!" Ino muttered just after Sakura disappeared with Lee.

* * *

A/N: 

That's it? Oh MY GOD! Its, its… Done? How could I :starts weeping:

Anyway, just to remind you that I'll always post another chapter by the month's first week… So… Wait again until October's first week okay? I also think I'll post two ficky ! (o.o) one for the continuation and another for a side story…and by the way, REVIEWS!

AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! (u didn't know how that made me happy!)

xoxFallingAngelxox


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own any of them…

Talking "blah blah"  
Thoughts _'blah blah'  
_Kyuubi **"blah blah"  
**Flashback _blah blah

* * *

_

I'll Be Waiting

* * *

Tsunade was waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting. She was waiting for those stubborn Haruno's.

'_Where the heck are they?'_

She was waiting for five minutes now and no, she wasn't eager to see them but rather eager to finish her duties early and those two were preventing it.

"Stubborn ladi-" she was abruptly cut off when something or rather someone appeared before her.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The two ladies appeared simultaneously with a real peculiarity.

'_Speaking of the stubborn ladies, why can't they just use the door instead of appearing just like that?'_

The older of the two dragged one hell of a man with really thick eyebrows!

"Tsunade-sama, you called for me? Err… Us?"

"Yes because we have some important matters to discuss,"

"So what is it?"

"Would you mind to excuse us Lee?" she glared and the said man visibly flinched before disappearing.

"Hmm… Did I say he's not allowed to use the door?"

Akemi choked on her own laughter while Sakura just death-glared her cousin who in return, glared back. Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Girls… Uhrm… Ladies stop your glaring war and be seated," Tsunade ordered before sitting down.

Akemi followed quickly to escape the menacing death-glare of the evil pink thi- Sakura who followed after a while.

"So, you know you're the top medic nin right Sakura? And we all know that you are the top kunoichi here in the village, right Akemi?"

"Hai, we know that and just get straight to the point," they both said.

"Yeah, yeah… Do you still remember the story about the Kyuubi?"

"Of course, everyone knows that but what's the relation of that to the matters we have to discuss?"

"Well, we have a slight problem concerning our Hokage… Umm… Make it a big problem…"

* * *

"Uh… So… How have you been?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Cut the crap Uzumaki! You promised me, you'll never have any relationship until I come back" Sasuke spat out unable to control his emotions.

"But it's almost what? 8 years? You expect me to believe that you will still come back? I have to live my life and it's not only revolving around you!"

"I… But I'm here now and just dump her off!"

"She's not a trash! I know I don't love her but we are arranged! I… They… And I'm beginning to like her!" Naruto contradicted and Sasuke's eyes just narrowed.

"So you love her more than me?"

"No but… I can't leave her…"

"You know what? Not letting her to know the truth is just more painful"

"But…"

"Can't have any retorts because you know I'm right Naruto"

_'I never liked an angry Uchiha' _

**Yeah kit… Finally learned your lessons? **

_'Shut up! I'm not in the mood talking to you now Kyuubi' _

"Naruto, I'm talking for a while now and you're just spacing out? What a responsible Hokage" Sasuke mocked.

"You se-"

"NARUTO!" The door burst open revealing a sobbing Akemi, a worried Sakura and a dumbfounded Lee. Sasuke sensing some bad news, hid within the room's shadows.

"Sasu-" Naruto uttered in an empty space.

"Naru-chan!" Akemi sobbed.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura slowly asked.

"Tell you guys what?"

"Don't worry Naruto-san you still have my respect!"

"Wait, wait… I still can't understand you all. Why didn't I tell you what?"

"That… You are the vessel of Kyuubi-chan!" Akemi shouted but still sobbing.

"Who… Who the hell told you?"

"Tsunade-sama told us but don't worry Naruto-kun we will do the entire possible cures to your pain" Sakura said.

"What cure? Pain? I don't have any pains"

"You don't know?"

"Aw… Stop asking me again and just answer!"

"The seal is weakening and if it's not cured before the next month… You might-"

"Die…" Naruto finished for her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update and too short chapter… We've been calling October and November hell months because of too much work… I mean projects and all… Maybe… Just maybe, I could post another chapter just before our Christmas break ends… The high school community in our school are holding to much activities like speeches, fair, 'girls at the center week', presentations, practices and dry runs… so sorry again for the late update… I know you've seen a lot stories with also the same plot but don't judge it yet cuz maybe I'llmake a twist in the end... ihope you can still wait and review in this and the second chapter of this story… 


	4. Suspicious Eyes

Disclaimer: Me dont own Naru-chi…

Talking "blah blah"  
Thoughts _'blah blah'  
_Kyuubi **"blah blah"  
**Flashback _blah blah_

* * *

I'll Be Waiting

* * *

"Die…" The word echoed at Sasuke's head over and over. He still can't believe but he still has to listen more to their conversation to fully understand.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? I mean, die? Why would I die? And why is it until the next month only? Explain it to me because I still can't understand…" Naruto asked totally confused staring at Sakura and at the same time comforting the still sobbing Akemi.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama asked an ex-ANBU who was now one of the top medic-nin to observe you"

"What? And I didn't even notice it? How long have been that person following me?"

"About 3 months now"

"THAT LONG?" Sasuke smirked at that.

"Yes Naruto-san" Lee answered. He was eavesdropping at the girls' conversation all along so he knows.

"How could I be that stupid?" Naruto murmured to himself but Akemi heard it and hugged Naruto closer.

"Ahem, if you'll listen I'll just continue the story"

"Okay, sorry for the interruption. Go on,"

"Your charka was in a different color. It wasn't blue or red."

"What color?"

"It's… Violet"

"Violet?"

"Yes, violet. It seems like you charka is fusing with Kyuubi's charka an-"

"Isn't that good?" Naruto just blurted out of nowhere.

"No" Sakura said firmly.

"Why?"

"Kyuubi's charka is much stronger than yours so instead the fusion be on your side it's on the opposite because it'll just consume your whole body and Kyuubi will have the full control while your soul will be the one sealed inside" Sakura stated and let out a stressed sigh.

"Wha…? Hold on a minute, let me out for a sec."

'_Kyuubi! What are they talking about? Answer me!'_

"**About time my little vessel, just the right time."** Kyuubi said with a mocking laugh.

'_You planned this don't you?_' Naruto mentally spat.

"**Of course, that's why we, foxes, are called tricksters"** Kyuubi leered.

'_I thought you cared for me!'_

"**Yes, I did care for you stupid. I wouldn't want scratches in my body if I take over it wouldn't I?" **

'_But what about those advices?'_

"**Don't you realize that my advices keep you from people?"**

'_But…'_

_**Flashback**_

'_They avoid me because of you! They give me glares and say dirty things about me'_

"_**Forget them, you don't need them. We, me and you, are enough"**_

'_But!'_

"_**Do whatever you like"**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Stupid! Why don't we just assassinate the council? They're no use!"**_

'_No! They're the ones who help me with my decisions!'_

"**_But they forced you a fiancée, didn't they? So they still don't trust you enough"_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Eight years, eight long years had already gone by with out you by my side" he said. He stopped by to get a glimpse of Sasuke's house for awhile and reflect on his thoughts. _

"_**Kit, stop your dramatic monologue and go on with your lif-"** _

'_Why do you care anyways? He promised to come back to me after he get his power and is intentions of killing Orochimaru and his brother,' _

"_**Eight years? Did you ever see him or even his shadow in the dark? Did you feel his presence within you? Are you sure that he still love you? " **_

'_Well no but-' _

"_**There, you said it yourself so why don't you try to forget him?"**_

_**End Flashback **_

'_Stupid fur ball'_

"Naruto-kun?" Akemi asked worriedly while sniffing wildly at Naruto bringing him out of his stupor.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, don't worry. Ne Sakura-chan, how would you prevent me from dieing?"

"We… In all honesty, we still don't have any clue how…"

Silence fell between the four. Meanwhile on Sasuke, he was thinking how the hell the great Kyuubi got hooked up with the problem. The last time he checked, he was killed right? Or maybe, Naruto's not telling him something… He settled on the idea of asking him later.

* * *

"Me dieing? How could that possibly happen?" Naruto asked himself when he was alone again.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke!"

"Yes it's me and I have a question"

"Well, what is it?"

"I heard your conversation a while ag-"

"YOU WERE LISTENING?" Naruto bluntly asked while pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke.

"Yes I am and put your finger down or I'll make you suck your own finger" Naruto immediately put away his finger and stared incredulously at Sasuke.

"Suck? That's gross Sasuke"

"Anyway, about my question"

"Hm?"

"How is the Kyuubi related to the problem?" At Sasuke's question, Naruto stiffened.

"Ha-haven't I-I to-told you be-before?" A stuttering Naruto isn't normal so there must be a lot of explaining to do.

"You haven't so tell me"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me! We've been living together for what, 3 years and you didn't told me that!" A very scary Sasuke roared at Naruto who was scared shitless at his former koi's outburst.

"Fo-for Kami-sas-sake, calm do-down" When Naruto said that, 2 ANBU appeared near the door.

"Is there a problem Hokage-sama?" One ANBU asked suspiciously eyeing the so called Uchiha prodigy. Naruto straightened himself before answering.

"No, there's no problem so don't worry"

"As you say" The ANBU disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"That was… Embarassing…"

"For a scared Hokage, true"

"BASTARD!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So, you're not angry anymore?"

"I was never angry, I was just… I can't believe you didn't trust me"

"No, it's not that I don't trust you Sasuke. I thought that you would leave me if you found out but even if you didn't find it out, you still… Left" Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a very passionate way to which Naruto gladly returned. What they don't know wasthe two pair of eyes staring themfrom outside the office's windows.

* * *

A/N:

--Woooot! Update! Care to review? Pweeeetty PWEEEAAASSSEEE? Yehey! I know you have such a golden heart!

My reviewers list…Special thanks to them!

>NarutoBlackmail  
>NarutoFanGirl4991  
>liar-just-a-liar  
>Back of Beyond  
>waterflai  
>Ichigo –dattebayo

Review again guys… you really made my heart leap… Another review would be enough for Christmas…/grins/


	5. A Meeting for Information

Disclaimer: I own Naruto? Nah, maybe in my dreamland…

Talking "blah blah"

Thoughts _'blah blah'_

Kyuubi **"blah blah"**

Flashback _blah blah

* * *

_

I'll Be Waiting

* * *

"I told you, they have a relationship and he's just fooling you" The taller of the cloaked figures whispered.

"No, but he told m-" The other figure justified.

"But he told you lies and you wouldn't wake up to the truth if I didn't shook you"

"So what are you implying?"

"Let's team up with my other accomplice and destroy Konoha"

"What? I-I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I swore in my father's grave that I will protect this village"

"I'll give you time to think but by the next month I want answers"

"O-okay" The tall cloaked figure vanished immediately and the other also disappeared after a while.

* * *

The Next Day… 

'_Three gigantic piles of papers? I never encountered that much as of today! Seriously, I'm still fucked up because of yesterday and this is your entire fault damn fur ball!'_

"**I. AM. NOT. A. FUR BALL! I'll take your insults for now kit, wait until the next month and let's see who's going to insult who"**

'_Next month… Shit! My wedding is scheduled next month!'_

"**Worrying that much for your pathetic girlfriend?"** Naruto swore he could feel Kyuubi's smirk through his head.

"Shut up! Akemi is not pathetic! She's the number one kunoichi" Naruto being Naruto forgot that he was not always alone for Akemi was already outside the door holding the doorknob.

'_Naru-chan's screaming! And he said…'_ That's when realization hit her

'_Akemi, that's me and he said pathetic kunoichi… No! Naru-chan's not mocking me!'_ Because of the thick door, Akemi only heard the words Akemi, pathetic and kunoichi. She stepped back with dejection and hurt evident in her eyes. She turned around then sprinted away with the thoughts of, _'I've made up my mind…'

* * *

_

Somewhere at the Earth country… 

"You made it in time" A blonde person whispered at the new comer.

"I was never late unlike you" The newly recruited man retorted almost immediately.

"Shut up you two. We are here for business" Their leader spoke in a very dignified manner.

"What kind of business?"

"Business? Yeah, yeah, business"

"We are here to discuss the new found information of our 'Sharingan'" All eyes focused at a man with bluish-black hair and red eyes.

"Hn" The said man grunted in credit.

"Well, what is that information?" The green thing revealed a head.

"Yeah, what's the information? We don't have the whole day"

"He got the information so he will explain it" The lead spoke addressing their so-called 'Sharingan'

"Hn,"

"I'm his partner in all those years but I still get irritated at his monosyllabic language" A shark-looking man interjected.

"Hn,"

"Man, are you going to talk?"

"Yes"

"Then begin!"

"Hn,"

"Bast-"

"I got some valuable information regarding our precious kitsune. It seemed to be a problem for those who were close to him; they said that the Kyuubi was slowly merging with the vessel to take over the whole body, mind and soul of the host. Right now, I think they're looking for a way to stop the unity between the two"

"Which will also be a problem to us; we need to get the host as soon as possible before they completely merge. We cannot hold the Kyuubi back if he has the whole control over the body. All of you, got that?" Their leader instructed.

"When exactly is the estimated-"

"Hn, by the next month"

"Next month? How could we possibly get him with that amount of time with all those pests surrounding him?"

"Kyuubi is the most important that's why I'm assigning a team with 5 members for this mission and they are…"

* * *

At Konoha's North Gate… 

'_Am I really ready to leave…?'_ Akemi looked back at the village. _'I was betrayed and hurt so painfully… But I also promised to protect this village… What should I choose?'_

"Akemi" Akemi spun around to face the person who talked.

"Sasuke, how are you?" Her face hardened at the sight of her fiancé's long lost boyfriend which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Fine, by the way, what are you doing here?" He looked at the North gates to emphasize his point.

"How does it concern you?"

"You're my friend's fiancée, but that doesn't mean you can go freely outside Konoha"

'_More or less my boyfriend's fiancée' _Akemi thought bitterly

"I'm going to see a friend, want to come?"

"No, I have better things to do" Sasuke's eyes sparked a little

'_Better things like kissing my fiancé… I've made up mind' _she thought sarcastically

"Well then, I have to go. My friend is a little… impatient" Akemi turned around and walked a little before disappearing.

"Something's not right" Sasuke muttered before seeping away towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

A/N: yeah it's short… Forgive me, exams are coming so I have to study… don't worry, after exams, summer vacation is coming so yeah, I'll try to update sooner with longer chapters. Review!

Special Thanks to:

>Muffin Ruler  
>NarutoBlackmail  
>BloodDrownedRose

for reviewing... :D


End file.
